In a tundish vessel of the type used in the iron and steel industry, there are typically variations in the purity of the molten iron or steel contained therein. When the molten iron or steel is in a nonagitated, nonturbulent state, impurities in the molten material tend to float to the top of the molten material, causing formation of a so-called "slag" layer. In other words, the purest of the molten iron or steel exists near the bottom of the vessel.
Molten iron or steel is poured into the tundish vessel from the top, and exits at the bottom. By maintaining a sufficient level of molten iron or steel in the vessel, and a sufficient residence time to allow impurities to float to the top, the concentration of impurities is reduced to a minimum in the lowermost portion of the vessel where the molten material leaves the vessel for further processing. Problems associated with impurities occur, however, when the pouring of molten iron or steel into the tundish from the top creates sufficient agitation and turbulence that some of the slag material is forced downward into the lowermost portion of the tundish vessel, or is prevented from rising.
Various methods and devices have been invented for the purpose of reducing turbulence in a tundish vessel caused by the pouring of molten iron or steel into the vessel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,855, a pair of swinging doors is shown which helps protect the slag layer from turbulence caused by the pouring of molten metal. A flat impact pad provides an elevated splashing surface which helps contain most of the turbulence between the swinging slabs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,229 discloses the use of a first pair of sidewalls adjacent a flat impact pad and a second pair of sidewalls separating the slag from the pouring areas, for separating the region of turbulence from the slag layer.
German Patent 26 43 009 discloses the use of a splash plate which contains, as part of the pad, a plurality of very small sidewalls arranged in a honeycomb configuration.
While the various prior art devices have helped contain the area of turbulence horizontally, using various sidewalls, none of these devices has the purpose or function of eliminating or substantially reducing vertical splashing. Hence, while the agitation and turbulence have been somewhat contained, they have not, until now, been substantially reduced.